


The Beginning

by Nikolaizovski



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five, Freddy's, Multi, Nights - Freeform, beginning, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaizovski/pseuds/Nikolaizovski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning there was Golden Freddy, and he was demented</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

It took awhile to be able to find a good costume, but I finally found one. It looks just like Freddy Fazbear, from the children's place down the way, it's just golden. I've always loved little kids, boy, girl, it doesn't matter, so long as they are little. None of the 'women' I tried to be with could understand my fascination with little people, they always looked at me with disgust and called me "pedophile", but I know better, I don't want them for sex, the notion of that act just disgusts me, I want to see their innards, I want to see them scream as I pull them apart, and stuff them into the other suits, my mommy even said she would help me. She said that she would make sure that it looked like a runaway, or kidnapping and then she and I would clean the entire building with bleach and make sure none of the parents could find them. She told me to make sure they were in the night security office, because during the day time no one would be in there. It started at the beginning of the week, it was a beautiful little girl, she had blonde hair tufting up right in the front and then flowing down past her shoulders and forest green eyes that would look beautiful bloodshot, I asked her if she would like to meet Chica, and get an autograph, she went and asked her mom, who looked at me, in the suit, most likely thinking that I was animatronic, which is why I wore the suit, she nodded her head and said something to her. She followed me without question, until we walked right past the kitchen, and continued to the back. By that time I knocked her over the head and brought her into the costume as I walked to the security office.  
  
First I laid her upon the security desk tying her hands up with cord, and her feet, putting a balled up cloth in her mouth for now. Mommy told me to take the child and then hide with them until night time, and that for now I am the night security guard. At midnight the fun began, I put on the security guards outfit and the little girl woke up. I wanted it to last until everyone showed up in the morning, so I began with her little toes, cutting them slowly, her moans from underneath the rag in her mouth exciting me. "I want to savor your screams," I say looking at the cameras, making sure no one is entering while I have my fun. I slowly remove the gag in her mouth, while she cries for me to stop, why am I doing this, and all the other bullshit the stupid 'women' kept asking me while I cut open their stomachs. The terror in her eyes was an exquisite sight, I savored it, the screams as I slowly cut down her arms to her chest dissecting this little one while the pain overwhelmed her. I check the cameras, don't want anyone disrupting us, nothing on them, I check the time, shit already five?! I quickly begin my vivisection and cut her open, her screams die out quickly, then I heft her body and take her into the backroom, with the spare animatrons, and shove her body into the Chica outfit, her body squishing and smushing as I shove and push with all my strength. Then I place the head onto the outfit, her eyes and teeth still showing through the face of the suit. "hmm, too obvious, I'll have to tell mommy that this won't work too well, I'll tell her in the morning." I put back on the golden bear suit.  
  
It's Tuesday, and I need another little one for my fun tonight, but I go to the back room and fall asleep in the golden bear costume, when I wake up around six in the afternoon, my mommy is standing over me, "The little kids want Golden Freddy," I get up and make my way out to the dining hall, acting similar to the other animatronics. That's when the free-roaming Foxy starts to wander over to me, it's acting weird, glitchy, twitching. I look at it as he wanders right past me, I go over to another little one, he looks kind of like a little girl, but that's ok, he has poofy hair, wearing a purple T-shirt with Bonnie on the front, his eyes a piercing blue, which make me want to rip them out even more, but I walk up to him and say, "Would you like to meet Bonnie, one-on-one?" he looks up at me with those bright eyes and nods his head and follows right behind me, as I lead into the back room, he grew curious and asked why we had to go all the way back there, I just told him that Bonnie didn't want people knowing that he gave out autographs easily. I was able to get all the way to the door of the security office when the little boy grew to cautious so I grabbed him by the neck and covered his mouth before he could get out a scream, "don't want to be ruining the fun so soon, now do we?" I hear him whimper as I put a gag in his mouth and shove him into the security office shutting the magnetic lock doors behind us. Midnight came way to slow this night, my blood was boiling waiting for all the other stupid workers to leave, but when all of them left I put on the night security outfit, and walked into the office, the little boy looked at me, his eyes pleading begging for me to get him out of there, little did he know I put him in there.  
  
I walk to him, casually checking the monitor, "now, these next six hours, I really don't want you dying, until the very end, ok?" I tell him as I come up next to his prostrate body, and cut his Achilles tendon in his right foot, his muffled screams becoming music in my ears. I grab his left ear, "I wonder if this will become better," I cut it off, throwing it onto the floor. "You know little boy, no one cares that I have you here," I say walking over to the right door activating the magnetic locks, the fear in his eyes becoming palpable, I drink it in like a fine nectar, I cut off the gag, wondering what a boy has to say to me, "Please, kill me quickly," I look at him, that was not what I was expecting. I was expecting begging, so I grab his nose and slice it straight down the middle, "you are supposed to beg to live, stupid boy," he looks straight into my eyes and says, "I would rather die than amuse you," the pain from his nose being cut not even registering in his eyes. I look deep into his eyes, seeing the fear still in there. "you know, I've never been hunting," I say as I place the blade on his wrist, and cut off the straps. the surprise registers in his eyes. he punches me right in the jaw as I am about to say something else. The blow stuns me not really doing a whole bunch and he grabs the knife, cutting his feet loose and hobbles out of the office, the blood gushing with each step he takes. He is able to make it to the supply closet and tries to hold it closed against my superior strength, but I throw open the door, he lunges for me, knife first, i side step him, he falls to the floor bleeding profusely, almost dead just from blood loss, "damn, that was just too quick, little boy," he tries to pull himself away from me, but I step on the tendon I cut, his screams echoing in my ears, "just what I like to hear," I say as I lower myself on top of him and slit his throat mid-scream. I drag his bleeding body the rest of the way to the spare animatron room, and start shoving his body into the left over Bonnie animatron, "there's your autograph," I say smiling to myself at my clever remark, I see his hazed over blue eyes staring back at me and prop the suit right next to the Chica I filled last night, I see her green eyes staring at me behind the wires and smile, "such good screams from you two." I say as I put the 'Golden Freddy' suit back on. I fall asleep propped up by the two dead little ones.  
  
I wake up to my mommy again, she kicks my foot, saying the same thing as last night, "they want Golden Freddy again," I look up at her and get up, to go mingle with the parents and children, looking for the next one. I don't have to look too long, I find a young boy, he looks a little older than the other two but that's ok, he has pretty brown hair, spiked, and he is dressed up in a pirates outfit, talking with his friends about Foxy, I wander over to them and call out, "Hello! How would you like to meet Foxy the Pirate?" I point at the boy, directing it towards him, his eyes light up, I can tell I intrigued him. His friends want to go too, but I explain to them how Foxy tends to get shy in front of large groups, and would try to run away if too many people were there, he follows me, as we go to Foxy's Pirate Cove. He goes in and I close the door behind us as I grab him from behind covering his mouth in the process, but then Foxy for some reason goes to attack me, trying to take the little boy from me, I push the robot away from me, but it tries to bite me, I put the boy in front of me, and Foxy's massive jaws rip out the front of the boys skull, his scream drawing the attention from the dining hall, and I pull the boy away from Foxy and when everyone runs in to find out what happened they see Golden Freddy protecting a little boy that was attack by Foxy, the owner calls the ambulance and they come and recover the boy, I still have another hour to find one, my mommy reassures everyone that it was an accident and turns off Foxy, closing down his exhibit. Golden Freddy becomes extremely popular as the one who saved the little boy from Foxy, and that's how I find another boy. He's taller than the other three, but still little, I ask him, "would you like to see Freddy and company, after dark? We get a little quirky, and will give any humans a nice show, if you stay," the boy gets excited, so I tell him to wear jeans and a grey t-shirt, so that way we can recognize him when he comes tonight. At midnight the boy is knocking at the front door, me in the security outfit answer the door, "Golden Freddy said I could get a special show, if I came after hours," I look at him, his eyes are extremely unique, a pale yellow glimmer coming from them, his hair done up spiky, in a bit of a faux hawk, "Of course," I tell the boy as I show him in.  
  
As he walks past me, I grab his shoulder, he looks back at me with his yellow eyes, fear slowly registering as he realizes, there is no show. My smile grows as the fear deepens, he tries to run, but his shirt rips from my hand holding so tightly. He falls to the ground trying to back away from me, but I'm on him before he can get far, and I rip out his right eye. His screams fill the dining hall, "Delicious," I say right before he brings up his knee into my groin and pushes me off of him, I groan, the pain unexpected, he tries the front door but I locked it before I started, he looks down at me as he runs past trying to figure a way to get away from me, I regain my sense, and give chase, my adrenaline flowing my laughter filling the whole building. I find him hiding in the Pirate Cove, I walk up to him, he cowers further into the corner, holding his empty socket, he tries to push me away but I grab his right hand, viciously chopping it off as he tries to pull it away from me. His screams rend the air, making me smile wider, Ohhh how I love these screams. I grab the scruff of his shirt, and bringing him up his whimpers filling my ears, and i take my knife and cut out his throat. I smile as his blood soaks my shirt, and then I complete my safety ritual by taking him into the spare animatron room and shoving him in the spare Foxy animatron. I take off my security guard clothes, placing them in the washer my mommy had installed the other night, and put Golden Freddy back on, falling asleep as I prop myself up against the wall next to the others.  
  


*kick, kick* It's mommy again, I look up with Golden Freddy's eyes, it's Freddy. He looks at me with his blue eyes, kicking my costume. I try to ignore him, but I hear a weird gurgling voice say, "It's me..." over, and over filling my head with the noise. I go limp hoping the stupid animatron will go away. He does, after what feels like a hours, I hear the children laughing outside my little room, the adults telling their little ones not to wander too far off, the kidnappings have been far too frequent, people are noticing something weird is going on. The door opens and closes, this time it's my mommy, "They want you Golden Freddy," I look up at her, fear in my heart now, from what happened just ten minutes before, but the Freddy animatron had gone and propped itself against the wall before she came in. I slowly pull myself up, and walk out of the room, putting some pep in my step at the prospect of having some more fun tonight, that put a smile on my face. As I mingle with the humans wandering around the building having parties and birthdays and what-not, I find my next one, it's a boy, he looks very regal, wearing a brown waistcoat, a small black top-hat and bow-tie, probably dressing up as his favorite Freddy Fazbear's character, Freddy himself. He has short brown hair, all ruffled like he didn't even care to do it up in the morning, and soft, caring, blue eyes. I go over to his group, and start singing happy birthday for them and then the boy comes over to me and gives me a hug, "You are awesome Golden Freddy," he says right before he lets go. I look at hime through Freddy's eyes, and ask, "would you like to meet Freddy?" his eyes go wide with excitement, and he follows after me without telling anyone where he's going.   
  
I smile behind the suit, and take him through the dining hall past the kitchen, where music is playing, the normal Freddy Fazbear tune, and right back to the security office, oddly though the boy is looking at every single camera we walk past, which kind of freaks me out a little, but that's ok, more fun for me when I tell him that these camera's don't record. He makes it just outside the security office when he tries to walk back to his mom, "I don't want to meet Freddy anymore," he says. I look down at him and say, "But Freddy is right in this room," He looks into the office warily, when I grab his hand and force him into the office, he kicks my shin, hard, and then pushes me into the office, and as I look up I see Foxy the Pirate above me. "What the fuuuuu..." Is all I get out when the pirate takes his hook and skewers one of my eyes with it, I pull it's legs out from under it, and the little boy, still staring, his eyes wide with fear at the Foxy/Freddy fight, tries to turn around and run away, but I am able to grab him with one hand and trip him, he falls face first, his nose making a delightful crunching sound, by now the whole store is closed, and Foxy is back on his feet. I grab it's head pulling it off the ripping sound making an odd squelching sound as blood pours out the newly opened neck. I look back at the child with my one good eye, through the Costume, and jump on him, he kicks me in the stomach, I reel back, the pain something I really don't like, and backhand the boy into the corner next to the office, he is trying to gain his senses when I feel an arm around my throat, confused I look down, Foxy again, his claw comes from the peripheral of my only eye, digging into it and ripping it out too, the pain I feel is almost nothing at having my eyes ripped out, I only feel the warmth of my own blood flowing down my cheeks, I hear the child starting to stand up and punch him with all my might, getting the satisfying feeling of my fist against his head, and then his head against the wall, but I don't get the satisfaction of seeing it, or savoring it. because as I hear the squelch of his head against the wall, Foxy takes Golden Freddy's head in both of it's hands and twist, snapping my neck, but oddly not killing me. That's when I hear the laughter,deep, short bursts of laughter, the lights are out, the pain is unbearable, the deep penetrating laughter reverberating through my bones. I try to move by I can't, then I hear the same squelching, gurgling voice say, "It's me, It's me," but this time coming from all around me. Then I feel my body being lifted and propped against a wall, not far from where I fell and my head falls to the side, I try to lift it, but it won't respond to me anymore...


End file.
